Passions?
by TwistedShinya
Summary: Well, it centers around Willow pretty much. Giles and Spike are in it too.
1. Chapter 1

She had been walking through the park to Giles' house when, go figure, a pack of extremely ugly demons blocked her path. On a normal basis she would have been able to fight them off. Unfortunately, she had used quite a bit of power the night before fighting a couple of Medenor demons: large, yellow, reptile like things that tried to eat anything that moved. Despite the snaps they made when they tried to get you between their teeth and the way they walked looking more like stumbles, they were magnificent creatures. So she had used a lot of power and time before they began to wither down.  
  
So here she was. In a park surrounded by Goddess-knows-what in the middle of the night with no protection. Never had she seen anything like these demons. They seemed to be a cross between a cheetah and a dragon with a cat shaped head and glowing eyes, a scaly yet speckled torso, furry, clawed feet, with an orange/green tail to top it off. Yup, she was stuck in a very confusing pickle. Her house was still about five blocks away, but seeing that as her only choice she started off. Not hearing anything chasing after her she stopped to look. Very bad idea. Note to self, turn around for NOTHING. Staring wide-eyed at the flying demons coming her way she heard a shout and felt herself being pulled into a car.  
  
Which lead her here. In Giles' car. Still breathing a bit roughly she turned to look at the older man. After a few minutes speed driving incase the demons chose to follow, Giles sighed and pulled up to his rented house. He pulled into the garage and shut the engine off, though he didn't get out of the car.  
  
Willow bit her lip, ready for a lecture. 'No Willow, bad Willow. You shouldn't be out this late, Willow. I'd think you'd know better.' But it never came. Giles was cleaning his glasses and wiping his forehead. maybe he really is getting too old. But by the look in his eyes, the fire that still blazed there, she thought not. Once exposed to action, it never leaves a person. Especially in the hell mouth. Smiling, she looked at Giles and asked, "So, how was your day?"  
  
"Har har," he answered in his comfortable British accent, though at the moment it seemed a little edgy. "I see you've already met Sunnydale's newest guests. Charming, aren't they? I had to beat it out of Spike to find any information on them." At Willow's disbelieving look, he refrained, "Alright, so I bribed him. Same difference." 


	2. Chapter 2

Willow would never admit it but she felt so at peace with the soothing words of the Tongue or Elizabeth. Unfortunately, this just gave her another reason to like Spike. They had grown very close over the months- fighting evil and saving the day and all. Sometimes he would stop by at night to talk or watch the television.   
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed Giles staring at her closely. He must have asked her a question or something while she was dazing off. "I'm sorry Giles, what was that?"  
  
Patting on the shoulder a couple times before withdrawing his hand he asked, "Maybe it would be best if you stayed in the guest room at my house. You seem a little dazed. Though I doubt those demons will come after you, they might still try and pick up your sent. The barrier wouldn't keep those things out and it wouldn't be wise to leave you alone- at least for tonight." Stopping he looked in the review mirror and blinked a couple times. "Is it just me or do I sound like and over-protective father who wont let his daughter go to a party?" Blinking a few more times before turning back to her he shrugged at smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
Willow couldn't stifle a giggle as she kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car, Giles doing the same shortly after. "Naw, I know you get worried and it's nice to know someone cares. Besides, I don't feel like staying by myself tonight anyhow." Making her way to the door she glanced nervously about, checking for any signs of movement while Giles searched for his keys. He went through his pockets and checked the car but there was no sign of his keys. "Why don't we get inside, then we'll try to find your keys in the morning." Seeing his hesitant look she added, "I'll put up another barrier around the house. I've seen those demons in one of your house books."  
  
Nodding to her he pounded on the door a couple times and shouted Spike's name. In mid-knock the door swung open to reveal a half-dressed Spike who appeared royally pissed. "Do you have ANY idea what I'm going to do to you if I miss one part of Passions? I'll tell you wh--" Stopping his tirade at Giles he finally noticed Willow standing outside, slightly shivering form the cold. "Red! What brings you to this happy house of death?" 


End file.
